fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Demon Doors (Fable III)
Weird I recieved Avo's Lamentation from Aurora even though my morality is 100% good.. :S 21:24, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Well it does say :100% Good or Evil. Also, your sig kind of, um, is off, you might have to update it. DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 21:32, October 27, 2010 (UTC)'' I'm editing the Auroran Door section to read that you get a random legendary weapon. I didn't get either of those. I received The Equalizer. For the most part, it seems that the legendary weapon placement is random.Shadowman17 00:29, October 28, 2010 (UTC) It's on another wiki how do I go about getting it here? Also it was edited to say that Avo's was for evil and another for good so I have no idea. 21:36, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, your sig is probably one of those template ones, right? Sadly, I have no idea how those work, but I'm guessing you're going to have to remake that template on here and then it will work. And sorry, must have misread what you said, but it's probably some glitch or something, the game is pretty new, they might havre to release a few patches before it is "perfect." DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 21:40, October 27, 2010 (UTC)'' ''- Are there really only 5 demon doors in the game? So far ive only found 5 :S'' I think there is another.., not sure[[User:TheShadowXi|'TSX']][[User talk:TheShadowXi|'talk']] 21:59, October 27, 2010 (UTC) As far as we know, only five exist, but I can assure you there are more. DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 22:01, October 27, 2010 (UTC)'' Out of a matter of interest has anyone done the quest for funding an expidition to a new land? Does the woman ever come back? [[User:TheShadowXi|'TSX']][[User talk:TheShadowXi|'talk']] 22:13, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :No but you can find the ship crashed by driftwood. 20000 gold can be found by it. Lordqaz 17:44, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Opening Planet One door I've never gotten it to open with a fully upgraded legendary weapon. I had Wolfsbane fully upgraded before I opened all 5 chests and tried using that but it didn't open the door.--Alpha Lycos 00:10, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, OK then. I'll take that bit out again. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:15, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : :Right. So we really do need to have a level 5 skill chest opened, at least. Well, maybe I'm remembering it wrong, but don't we only get to the last Road to Rule segment right before the Revolution kicks in? I was planning to get the Military outfit a bit before, for the Resistance's missions and side quests, considering the outfit looks more like a militia's than a military's/soldier's. Lionhead. Go figure. 03:50, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Easy, sneaky, way to get everything maxed early is play in other peoples worlds. You can access any part of the RtR they have open, and if you have enough guild seals you can unlock any chest available. I did this in couch co-op and had Shock and Level 1 magic before I left the dweller camp.--Alpha Lycos 04:56, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::You are so correct Alpha Lycos. Playing, as you call it, "couch co-op" can lead to some incredible twists in your characters progress. Imagine opening the 50 key chest before even meeting with Elise/Elliot, it's really not that hard. You can also have the Military Suit and even the King/Queen outfit from the start of the game through item duplication. ::The reason I'm commenting here is that I think it should be mentioned as trivia that a henchman or guest can reap much larger guild seal rewards at the Brightwall and Millfields Demon Doors. This is also true at the Gold key door in the Catacombs and other assorted silver key chests. As far as the Aurora Demon Door, Avo's Lamentation,The Equalizer, and The Shrieking Pilgrim are the good weapons and Skorm's Justice, Bloodcraver, and Jack's Hammer are the evil ones, in my experiences.Garry Damrau 09:35, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Millfields Demon Door I'm going to edit this page as I have opened this door three times recently and it always worked the same way.Garry Damrau(talk) 06:33, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Mistpeak Valley Demon Door I am about 99% certain that the last edit about this door is wrong. IMO You cannot open him using a spouse. Anyone else agree or disagree? Garry Damrau(talk) 09:30, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :I agree--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 09:31, March 2, 2013 (UTC) I have a second controller, how does that work? --Revan's Exile (talk) 01:35, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :You need two accounts, one can be a basic offline account, and you need to play it as a two player game at that point. Follow the instructions on the page, but via your own playing. For example just kissing and wooing the second Hero will work, or for a bigger effect offer marriage.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 04:40, June 16, 2013 (UTC)